Inuyasha and Kagome
by roy-mustang-lover
Summary: ONESHOT: inuxkag inuyasha and kagome have collected almost all the shards of the shikon jewel, but there are still a few shards left the ones in kouga's legs. how do they get them? and what will happen after the jewel is completed? rated just in case...


InuyaSha and KAgome

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inuyasha crashed to the floor and shortly after stood up.

Inuyasha: What the hell kagome what did I do? Kagome! KAGOMEEEEEE!

Shippo: You will never learn will you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: But what did I do?

Miroku: It's not what you did Inuyasha, it's what you said.

Inuyasha: Well then Mr. Lover boy...what did I say?

Miroku: Well first off Inuyasha you insulted kagome. And then you compared her to kikyo. Okay. And with kagome or any other girl you do not compare them to other women...trust me I know.

Inuyasha: Okay...so now what do I do?

Sango: Well now I recommend that you go and apologize to kagome and show her that you do care about her.

Inuyasha walked over to kagome and sat down next to her.

Kagome: Why would you do that? Is it because you still have feelings for Kikyo? Or is it that you just like how she does things?

Inuyasha: No its not that kagome...its just that I got mad and I didn't know what to say or do...and you know I am not good with words or my emotions. I am sorry kagome. I really do love you...it's just hard to get over some one that you love with all your heart and soul.

Kagome: Yea I guess your right. I will give you some time.

Inuyasha slid closer to Kagome and embraced her tightly.

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: yea…

Kagome: I love you…

Inuyasha: I love you too Kagome.

That night the slept close to each other and never separated. The following morning they were off. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and kilala. They are still in search of the last two remaining fragments of the shikon jewel. Witch they already knew its location. Kouga had them. He has them n his legs (one in each leg) to increase his speed.

Kagome: Inuyasha are you sure we are going in the right direction? Because I don't sense a jewel shard any ware near here.

Inuyasha: well then Kagome why don't you get off my back and find it yourself then…sense you can sense them and all.

Kagome: Sorry Inu……Wait I can sense two up ahead… keep going.

As they kept going they came closer to the wolf village and were Kouga was.

Kagome: Kouga can you please give me your shards of the jewel….Please. Naraku has every other piece. All we want is yours so Naraku doesn't come and hunt you down and kill you. Please?

Kouga: Kagome I am so very happy that you care about my well being…but I can take care of my self and I don't need yours or Inuyasha's Protection.

Inuyasha: Okay how about this…give them to us and I won't kill you.

Kouga: Well then I guess we will have to fight.

Inuyasha: Well I guess so huh!

Inuyasha and Kouga jump at each other and go into hand to claw combat. They Jump apart from each other and stand still for a second. Then Inuyasha jumps at Kouga with open claws. But Kouga dodges it and Inuyasha catches himself on the ground. Then Kouga runs toward Inuyasha and then jumps up into the air and throws himself down on top of Inuyasha and jumps off then throws a punch at him but Inuyasha dodges and retaliates with his tetsiega.

Kagome: **INUYASHA! **Stop fighting!

Inuyasha: But why kagome? All we need is kouga's 2 shards of the jewel and we have the whole thing.

Kagome: I know but….

Kouga: But what?

Kagome: Kouga I love you!

Inuyasha and Kouga speak simultaneously: **WHAT!**

Kagome: please can I have the shard Kouga I want the jewel so I can make my self wolf demon and spend the rest of my life with you.

Kouga: really? Or are you messing with me?

Kagome: NO r-r-really….

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear: Inuyasha I am only saying this so I can get the last of the jewel and then I will explain to him that I like him but I love you…

Inuyasha: Ok if you think it will work……then do it.

Kagome: Thank you.

Kagome walked over to Kouga and grabbed his arm. She stood there with him arm in arm.

After a few days kagome managed to talk Kouga into giving Kagome the shards for good keeping. And that night Kagome slipped out of the village undetected. The next morning Kouga awoke to see that Kagome had left a note in her place in Kouga's bed. This is what it said:

"Dear Kouga,

I really do like you. But I don't Love you. I love Inuyasha. I took the two shards that you had. Inuyasha and I have the rest of the shard but needed the last two that you had so I devised a plan to get yours. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. But now that Inuyasha and I have the rest of the Shikon Jewel we can live together happily and have kids. Maybe we will meet and love each other in another life. I look forward to it Kouga!

With love

Kagome"

Kouga: How could she do that to me? I thought she loved me! Well I guess not. All I can do is be ready for when she comes to me and until then I will be waiting Kagome…my love!

A few days later Inuyasha and Kagome along with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala set off to find a peaceful place to relax for a little while.

Kagome: Inuyasha…don't you think that we should talk about how we are going to use this?

Inuyasha: Yea. I think we should. Well do you have any thing on your mind?

Kagome: Well Inuyasha do you want to be human and we live together in my time or do want me to be half demon like you and live here in your time?

Inuyasha: I want to still be at least half demon…so we will use the jewel on you.

After a little while longer of walking they came across a lovely maple tree. It was probably about 100 years old. Miroku and Sango sat down underneath it on one side and just sat close together and held each other closely. Inuyasha and Kagome took out the Shikon Jewel and walked away from the tree a little until they were in the middle of a field. They took the Jewel and used it. Kagome suddenly began to grow ears and her finger nails grew longer and sharper.

Inuyasha: Kagome…you have never looked better!

Kagome: Inuyasha SIT BOY!

But at that moment nothing happened. Because Kagome had the power of a priestess turning herself into a demon canceled those powers out. So the necklace on Inuyasha had no effect any more.

Inuyasha: huh what happened?

Kagome: Nothing. It's because I am part demon now. My priestess power's are gone. So now I am as powerful as you if not less.

Inuyasha: Well can you take the necklace off of me? I can do it but I will give you the honors.

Kagome: Really? O your so sweet.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and took the necklace off of him. Then he reached forward and grabbed her and held her tight. That night they wouldn't let each other go. They stayed together for many years. After they defeated Naraku Inuyasha and Kagome went off and got married.Miroku and Sango also got married when they defeated Naraku. Miroku's wind tunnel was gone for good and him and Sango had many kids. Inuyasha and Kagome also had many children, witch they all looked like Inuyasha.

The End


End file.
